


Sincerity Is Still Key After The Lights Go Out

by LadyDrace



Series: Sincerity Is Key [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Balthazar smut. Fairly vanilla. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity Is Still Key After The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mithrel . *throws confetti*
> 
> Notes: Answering the endless masses crying for a continuation! (Okay, so it was only two people asking, but it's smut, and I'm easy that way.)

Moonlight shone through a gap in the curtains, providing the only light in Jo's room on the upper floor of the Roadhouse. Ellen was tending the bar downstairs and usually, Jo would be doing the same. But currently she couldn't care less about her mother's wrath, because she was feeling more alive and more vibrant than ever.

 

She arched her back sinuously as she slowly rode the hot flesh beneath her. Warm hands rested lightly on her hips, guiding them, and bright eyes dragged dazedly across her body. She pulled off carefully until they were almost entirely separated, and after a brief pause, she smoothly sank back down again, taking it deep.

 

Balthazar groaned, and for an instant his hands tightened on her hips, keeping her seated as firmly as possible on his cock. Then he let out a long, flowing breath through pursed lips, forcing his hands to relax, and Jo smiled. He _did_ say he would let her lead.

 

She undulated gently, just barely moving, and in the dark she could just make out the glint of Balthazar's teeth as he smirked. She was teasing him, and he clearly liked it. Leaning forward, she let her hands slide slowly from his abdomen to his chest, scratching slightly through the coarse hairs. She was gratified at the slight hitch in Balthazar's breath as she stroked across his collar bones, and she leaned further forward, letting her hands take her weight, leaning on his shoulders.

 

Her hair fell forward, the tips just brushing Balthazar's skin as she began moving again, and she dug her fingers into the muscles under her hands, pulling a pleased rumble from him. She pulled off again, this time not pausing before taking him back in and setting a steady pace, following the beats of her heart.

 

Balthazar's eyes fell closed as she took her pleasure from him, and his hands slid gently over her soft skin, tracing her waist, stroking her belly and cupping her breasts. Jo sighed as his thumbs drew slow circles around her nipples, catching on the tight nubs. After a few more thrusts of her hips, she let herself tilt forward, laying herself down on top of Balthazar. He smiled, slid one hand into her hair, and let the other splay on the small of her back while catching her lips in a sensual kiss.

 

She was no blushing virgin, but she was well aware of her youth, here in her bed, kissing a creature as old as the Earth itself. But there was no feeling of inferiority, only the lustful glide of flesh, and sounds of encouragement from the angel holding her so gently. Too gently, really. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, letting him know that she was hungry for more, and he took the hint easily. He put his arms around her tightly and rolled them over, never separating them, and settled himself between her legs, holding his weight on his elbows.

 

That just wouldn't do. She pulled him back down, making him rest his body on hers, and she hummed happily at the feeling of being pushed into the mattress. Balthazar kissed her again, pleased murmurs rumbling through his chest, when she scratched lightly across his back.

 

“Give it to me hard,” she whispered when their lips parted. He caught her lower lip between his teeth briefly before nodding. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 

Rolling his hips, he started slowly, learning which angles made her gasp. Jo spent a few moments wondering if he wasn't a little bit of a perfectionist at heart, but given that he was steadily finding all of her most sensitive places, she was hardly going to complain. When he was finally satisfied that he had it perfectly right, he dug his knees into the mattress for leverage and thrust in hard. She cried out as the pleasure shot through her. No, definitely no complaints.

 

He picked up the pace evenly, the bed creaking with strain as he put more force into it. “Yes!” she moaned, flinging her legs around his hips, pulling him to her. He chuckled warmly, the sound making her stomach flutter, even as she felt fire making its way up her spine with every push of his hips. He pulled himself up onto his knees, supporting himself with his hands on either side of her head, adjusted his angle, and then started again, faster.

 

Jo let out little whining pants with every thrust, making her appreciation known, and Balthazar smiled down at her in the darkness. His smile faded somewhat when she let her hands slide across her own chest, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. His eyes were fixed on the erotic display, and his thrusts became slightly erratic. She smirked and licked her lips, feeling sexy and powerful, making an angel lose his concentration, even just for a moment.

 

Balthazar let one of his hands take all his weight and used the other to hitch her leg up higher, giving him better access. He pushed in even deeper, making her moan and toss her head back. She rocked her hips against his, reveling in the feel of his hard cock inside her, as deep as it could go. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she could feel herself tensing. Balthazar was no better off, his hips stuttering, rhythm vaguely off as he was obviously getting closer. Jo welcomed it and pressed against him eagerly.

 

“Go on, angel. Let me have it,” she said, her voice low and husky. Balthazar caught her eye, and smirked briefly at her, before sitting up abruptly and hoisting her into his arms. He leaned back on his haunches, settling her on his thighs, and let gravity aid his thrusts as he held her tight and fucked up into her. “Oh, god!” she yelled, clinging to him as he pounded her wet pussy, almost instantly flinging her over the brink into a blinding orgasm. She was still tensing almost painfully from her climax as Balthazar followed her, his cock jerking inside her as he came, panting harshly into her ear.

 

For a moment they stilled, slowly riding out the last shuddering waves, before Balthazar lowered her down gently, pulled out carefully, and flopped down on the bed beside her. She huffed and blew the hair out of her face. “Holy crap,” she groaned.

 

“You're welcome,” Balthazar purred.

 

Feeling his come oozing out of her, she frowned. “Damn, you'd better not be lying about not needing protection.”

 

Balthazar put his hands behind his head and grinned. “One of the many perks of being an angel, sweetheart. No STDs, no babies, no fuss.” He turned his head to look at her, his grin turning lascivious. “And no refractory period, either.”

 

She blinked at him before grinning right back. “Well then. Bring it on.”

 

End.


End file.
